Humdard
by Srija-angel of CID
Summary: Set after CID Girafter Series... How Daya soothes Abhijeet after so many pains & hurts... Dedication to Palak96...hope you will like this... Guys plz read & must review!


**A/N:Hello guyz….Happy Friendship Day & Happy sisters' Day…..**

**This story is set after CID GIRAFTER SERIES….n wrote it for Palak96…..Get well soon my dear…..hope u wil like this…..**

**I know its not going to be so good…juz a small attempt….**

**Here we go…..enjoy…**

After the case got solved,Abhijeet & Daya were returning together in car…..Abhijeet was talking,laughing,smiling…but still,the glow & the joy were missing from his face…it was like he was forcing himself to smile….for his buddy…..but his buddy noticed it very well…..but still he was trying to change his mood….

Daya:yaar Abhi,phir uss andhere mein guske Freddy to….hahahaha….(laughing)

Abhi(laugh):haan yaar…ye Vivek naa,humesha Freddy ko phasa deta h…..

Daya:par dil ka bht acha h…

Abhi:haan yaar,chahe puri duniya humare khilaaf hi kyun na chale jaye,Freddy kabhi hume galat nehi samazta….kabhi trust karna nehi chodta h….(pause for a sec)..aur kuch log to bas rishta nibhane ka dikhawa karte h…..

Daya(his smile vanished):Abhi…I'm really sorry yrr….(place his hand on his shoulder)

Abhi(pat his back):nehi Daya,tum kyun sorry bol rahe ho yrr!is me tumhara kya kasoor…

Daya:nhi boss….agar main yahan hota to aisa kabhi nehi hota tumhare sath!

Abhi(Smile):pata nehi yaar!kya pata tum bhi muse galat samaz lete…(sorry if I hurt anyone's feeling,but sometime we saw Daya against Abhijeet)

Daya(shock):Abhi!

Abhi(pat his arm):are daya itna shock kyun ho rahe ho mere dost!kab kya ho kise pata…

Daya was looking at him in disbelief & shock…..

Abhi(open the door):thank u Daya,muse drop karne k liye…ab tum bhi ghar jake aram kar lena…

(here duo doesn't live together)

He got down….waved hand to Daya & went to his way to home…..Tears crept in Daya's eyes…his vision turned blurry…

He was staring at his buddy's way…..a smile was always present in Abhijeet's lips…..a smile without any feeling,without any joy….juz non-living….

He started his car…..n reached to his home….one question is roaming in his mind,"what made Abhijeet like that?why he is behaving like a stranger?even he is not trusting his buddy too…..why?"

Daya was going to open the lock….at the moment,his mobile rang….he picked it up…..

Daya(quite rudely):jee…kahiye…

Acp:Daya..wo Abhijeet…

Daya:zinda h….

Acp(shock):Daya….ye kaise baat kar rahe ho tum muzse?

Daya(strongly):sorry sir!par muse nehi lagta ki maine kuch galat kaha h…jaise senior se baat karna chahye I think I have talked to u like that….

Acp(in hurt):tum dono mera beta bhi ho daya!

Daya(smile & laugh teasingly):acha!par sir,apne to Abhi k sath kisi bhi angle se ek baap k tarah bartaw(behaviour) nehi kiya h sir….

Acp(teary):I know daya!maine bht galat kiya h uske saath!par.,.

Daya:aj nehi balki bht baar kar chuke h sir…

Acp:janta hu Daya,muse aisa nehi karna chahye tha….main jo bhi kuch kiya h uske bhalayi k liye hi kiya h daya…

Daya(teary smile):sir…..apke iss bhalayi ne muzse mera bhai,mera dost sab chin k le gaya h..badi bhalayi kiya h sir apne…..bada ahsan kar diya h apne aur Salunkhe sir ne mere Abhi k sath…todke rakh diya h use anderse…..

Acp:Daya!(tears rolled from his eyes in guilt)

Daya(in hate tone):aplogo k wajase ab wo muzpar bhi trust nehi krta h sir…uska viswas taq ko kho diya h maine….

Acp:par daya wo tumhare sath aise kyun karega?

Daya:kyun nehi karega sir!dost hone ka kaunsa farz nibhaya h maine?kitne baar use galat samza h maine…..uske mushkil mein jab use sabse zyada humari zarurat tha humne usse mooh phira liya….koi haq nehi h sir hume uspar!

Acp:Daya..main usse mahfi mangna chahta hu….aur Salunkhe se bhi main Abhijeet se baat karne k liye khunga….

Daya:hath jodta hu maiin aap dono k age sir!plz don't do this…..aur kuch mat kriye sir aplog..plz….kyuki yehi to akhri bar nehi h sir….iske bad bilkul asie hi use galat samza jayega…wo hum sab par yakeein karke ek baar phir se tut jayega…kya zarurat h sir use pahar mein uthake phir niche phenk dene ki!

Acp:Daya….hum to bas duty kar rahe the…

Daya:aplog over duty kar rahe the sir!ek insaan pichle 17 saalon se apne apko prove karte aarahe h….ab bhi..ab bhi(stressed_)use yakeen nehi kiya jata h..plz sir…rehne djiye aap…..rakhta hu…

Before ACP reply he cut the call….n left a sad sigh….."nehi..muse mera Abhi wapas chahye,,,chahe kuch bho ho jaye..main jee nehi sakta hu uske wagar…muse phir se uska viswas jitna hi padega…..i'll have to win his trust….

He was going to open the lock….he felt a soft touch on his shoulder….

Daya(surprised):Abhi!(n hugged him tightly)..muse pata tha ki mera Abhi kabhi muse gaalat nehi samzega….wo kabhi muse chodke nehi jayega….

Abhi(pat his back):muse mahf kar de yaar!maine bht galat kaha na tuse?

Daya(apart):nehi boss….kabhi nehi!mera Abhi kabhi kuch galat nehi kar sakta…na hi kabhi karega….i know boss…

Abhi:ye puri duniya jab mere khilaf chale jate h naa,tab aur kisi par yakeen karne se dil bht ghabrata h Daya…..ek aur baar sehne ki himmat nhi kar pata…..(in pain)

Daya(hold his hand):boss…main janta hu ki tumahre sath har bar aise galat hi hota h…aur tum har bar haske sab bhula dete ho…..aur hum sabke to koi mahfi hi nehi h….hum to humesha bina kuch soche samze aise tumko galat therhrate h….

Abhi(look at other side):bht dard hota h yaar dil me…..jab apna hi sath chod jate h…..khudko bht helpless aur tanha mehsoos krta hu…..

Daya(pressed his shoulder):I knw yaar….bas tum ye yaad rakhna ki Daya chahe tumhe kitna bhi gaalt kehde wo tumse bht pyar karte h…jan de sakta hun main tere liye…..

Abhi pulled Daya in a loving hug…..n smiled soothingly….

Abhi(in hug):thanks Daya….thanks for giving me this sooth….

Daya:thnks to u for being in my life…..tum ho to hi main hu….tum bin to main kuch nehi hu….

Abhi:Daya main to humesha sabke saath hi hu….bas koi mere sath nehi rehta,.

Daya:janta hu boss!tumhare jaisa koi bhi nehi h….koi ho hi nehi sakta!kabhi to sab par gussa dikhaya karo…kam se kam muzpe hi haq jatao naa…main to tumhara bhai hu naa….

Abhi(smile):chod yaar!gussa dikhake kya milega!khoya hua waqt aur pal to wapas nehi ayega naa…

Daya:pata h Abhi,tumse bht kuch sikhne ko h….

Abhi:acha?(lightly laugh)

Daya:hmm….i know ki main tumahre ghaw,tumhre jakham nehi bhar sakta hu yrr…par haan tumhare dard bant sakta hu….

Abhi:jo ho gaya so ho gaya Daya!aur jo hona h wo to hoga hi!ab anewale kal ko enjoy karte h…..lets go to beach….what say?(forwarding his hand)

Daya:Abhi!tumhare sath itna kuch hone k bad ab tumhe beach jane ka sujh raha h?yrr kis mitti se abne ho tum?

Abhi:pata nehi yaar..bht saha hu in dino me…..tujhe bht miss bhi kiya h…ab aur tuzse ruthke dur nehi reh sakta…..

Daya:tum…yaar Abhi…ek dictionary banana padega tumhare character k liye words dhudne….

Abhi laughed.."acha!main bata deta hu naa….main "ABHIJEET" hu….ye hi meri pehchaan h….meri character "SIMPLE" h…..nothing special!(pat his cheek)..chal aajaa…."

Abhi started walking towards the car…leaving Daya dumbstuck…..

Daya(teary smile):main duniya ka sabse khush nasib insaan hu jo tum meri life mein ho….U R UNIQUE BOSS!

**A/N:I knw there may be lots of opinions for this OS….may be u didn't like it….but I wrote what I felt for Abhijeet!**

**Say me your views….sorry for mistakes…tc…n read my OS,"Friendship cant be defined(on duo)special OS on Friendship day"**

**Bye…Srija!**


End file.
